There is an increasing awareness that flying insects pose a serious health risk, rather than being merely an annoyance. With the spread of mosquito-borne diseases, such as West Nile virus in temperate regions, parents are seeking ways to protect young children and infants. While insect repellants are often used, the more effective formulations with DEET used by adults are not recommended for children. That is especially true for infants who are prone to suck on surfaces that may be sprayed with repellants.
Many insect protective barriers are known to screen in beds and cribs from mosquitoes. In addition, ever lighter and more easily erected camping tents are available that are well ventilated yet block insects. However, there are instances where these generally known insect barriers are too inconvenient to be used. For instance, at an outside youth sporting event, such as soccer or baseball, parents and siblings are arrayed along the sidelines of a field. It would be inconvenient to carry and setup a camping tent just to protect children, even if the physical confines of the area would permit it.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an insect barrier to protect small children that is extremely portable and not too obtrusive for use in public spaces.